


Iruka's Panty Adventure

by Gloomier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lace Panties, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: When the kids are away, the adults will play!Or: Kakashi unwittingly convinces Iruka to buy and wear lace underwear.





	Iruka's Panty Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/gifts).

> Loosely inspired by [Konoha Krazy Kastle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875001). Mostly I saw a line of dialogue and my brain ran with it. (this was definitely just an excuse to write Iruka wearing lacey underwear with a little smut, and I wanted to write something for a friend).
> 
> I'm not apologizing for the weird title of this fic either (because I didn't have anything better).
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://tea-blitz.tumblr.com/)

Iruka fidgeted nervously in front of the body mirror for what had to be the hundredth time, checking to make sure he looked alright. Everything was perfect, the same as it had been ten minutes ago when he’d stood here, smoothing down invisible wrinkles.

He looked damn  _ hot. _

Iruka had thrown on the tightest pair of jeans he owned (the ones that turned Kakashi absolutely wild with lust) and his favorite black button-down shirt; its long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and four buttons were left undone to expose his chest. He had put his hair up in a quick and messy out of the way bun.

Everything for the evening was ready; Naruto was having a sleepover at Kiba’s, and he even managed to bribe Tenzo into taking the dogs for the night. He had been planning this special evening for about a month, and nothing was going to get in the way of it.

As Iruka did another visual sweep of himself in the mirror, he heard the lock on the front door turn and the hinges whine as it was pushed open.

_ Showtime. _

Iruka took a deep breath and left their bedroom, making his way down the hallway and into the living room. He arrived just in time as Kakashi was prying his shoes off his feet, tossing them haphazardly next to the door on the plastic mat lining the floor.

“Welcome home,” Iruka greeted as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s middle from behind and melded himself into his husband’s back.

“Glad to be home,” Kakashi sighed happily, leaning back into Iruka.

Iruka let his hands wander slowly down Kakashi’s front, pressing kisses up the line of Kakashi’s neck all the way to his ear and gently bit the shell of it, causing Kakashi to inhale sharply.

“I missed you,” Iruka murmured into his husband’s ear as he tugged at Kakashi’s shirt, freeing the hem of it from his pants. He slipped a hand beneath it and retraced his path back up Kakashi’s stomach and then his chest, enjoying the feel of warm, bare skin and the way his muscles jumped beneath his hand.

“I missed you—ah! Missed you more,” Kakashi gasped, his whole body shuddering as Iruka pinched his sensitive nipple. “Where are the kids?”

Iruka huffed a laugh. After several years of marriage, plus the year of dating before that, Kakashi referring to the dogs as their children still amused him.  _ Hot _ dog dad, indeed.

“Tsume has Naruto for the weekend, and Tenzou is dogsitting until tomorrow. It’s just you and me tonight” he said as his other hand wandered further down to palm at Kakashi’s growing interest.

Kakashi whined softly, his hips canting forward into Iruka’s hand. “Oh? And what’re  _ we _ going to be doing?”

“I have a surprise that I think you’ll really enjoy,” Iruka said cryptically and then extracted himself completely away from Kakashi.

Kakashi made an unhappy sound and turned around to face Iruka, raking his smoldering gaze up and down Iruka’s body. The pure want radiating from Kakashi sent a shock of need curling down Iruka’s spine as Kakashi undressed him with his eyes.

“Are we going somewhere?” Kakashi asked, his voice rough with desire.

Iruka smirked. “Yes, but it’s not too far. Come with me?” he said, holding out a hand to Kakashi.

Without hesitation, Kakashi moved forward and took Iruka’s hand in his.

Iruka led him toward the couch, but Kakashi was hardly content with just doing as Iruka asked.

Kakashi slipped his hand out of Iruka’s and closed in behind him, wrapping Iruka up in his arms just as he had done to Kakashi only moments before. Kakashi’s hands were just as eager in their roaming as Iruka’s had been, even undoing a couple of Iruka’s remaining shirt buttons before they settled comfortably on Iruka’s hips.

“Do you plan on having your wicked way with me on the couch, Iruka?” Kakashi asked, the leer evident in his tone as he mouthed at Iruka’s ear. His hands gripped Iruka’s hips tighter and began grinding slowly against Iruka’s ass.

_ Fuck. _

Iruka panted, pressing back into Kakashi to meet his hips. They’d barely done anything and already Iruka wanted to explode. Sometimes he found it infuriating how easy it was for Kakashi to do this to him, but he could just as easily do the same to Kakashi.

Iruka turned around in Kakashi’s grasp and leaned up to kiss him, shuffling them a bit and teasing Kakashi with quick slip of tongue before shoving him gently down onto the couch.

“Something like that,” Iruka replied breathlessly as he fumbled with the last two buttons of his shirt; it was a wonder that he didn’t pull them off in his eagerness.

Iruka slowly slipped the shirt off shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind him.

“Striptease in the living room?” Kakashi teased, grinning lecherously as his eyes hungrily roamed over Iruka’s newly bared skin. “Will you dance for me too?”

Iruka smiled and fiddled with the front of his jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down; Kakashi avidly watched the movement of Iruka’s hands. Then Iruka hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and slid them down to reveal the silky, dark violet lace panties hidden beneath.

Kakashi’s body stilled then, his filthy smirk completely wiped off his face as he stared at Iruka, slack-jawed and speechless.

Truth be told, Iruka never expected to find himself shopping for and ordering ladies underwear online, let alone wearing them, but here he was. It was inexplicably pleasing that wearing them brought such a satisfying reaction out of his husband.

Iruka liked wearing them too. He liked the way the fabric felt against his skin and the way the panties hugged his body—the color and floral designs too looked nice against his tanned skin. They weren’t at all uncomfortable, even now as his erection strained against the snug cloth.

Iruka stepped out of his jeans that pooled around his ankles and toward Kakashi, who was still very much struck stupid. He climbed onto the couch and straddled Kakashi’s thighs, settling his hands on his husband's chest as he leaned in.

“I hope you don’t mind if I skip the dancing,” Iruka whispered seductively into Kakashi’s ear as he ran a hand up across Kakashi’s shoulder and into soft silver hair.

_ “Iruka.”  _ Kakashi’s breath left him in a gasp, hands flying to find their place back on Iruka’s hips, his fingers clamping tightly over lace-covered skin.

Iruka hummed and bent his head down further to Kakashi’s neck, kissing the flushed skin there as he shifted his hips forward, pressing his cock up against Kakashi's stomach.

Kakashi groaned and tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck to Iruka who voraciously took advantage, peppering it with bites and licks as he directed Kakashi’s head with the hand still buried in his hair. He relished the noises Kakashi made as he sucked dark red marks into the pale skin of Kakashi’s throat, biting the marks and soothing over the abused and sensitive skin with his tongue.

“I’ve been waiting all week for this,” Iruka confessed as he leaned back to admire his work, appreciating how unfocused Kakashi’s eyes were in his desire. “It was all I could think about since you mentioned it.”

“That was a couple of months ago,” Kakashi pointed out as his hands shifted down to Iruka’s thighs, only giving them a scant few seconds of attention before sliding his hands back up and slipping his fingers beneath the fabric of the panties.

Iruka shivered as Kakashi’s hands continued to move, his fingers following the boundary of the underwear back where he dipped his hands in further to grope Iruka’s ass.

“It took a long time to get used to the idea, but I think it was worth it,” Iruka moaned as he began rutting against Kakashi who was all too pleased to help, using Iruka’s ass to pull him forward.

Iruka wanted so badly for Kakashi to peel the panties off him, bend him over the couch, and fuck him. His body was doing an excellent job of trying to convince him to beg for it.

“You look fantastic in lacey panties, Iruka, and I  _ knew _ you would,” Kakashi breathed, leaning in to bite Iruka’s collar bone, drawing a whimper from him. “You look so fucking beautiful, Ru.”

Kakashi freed his hands from their confines, settling his left hand back on Iruka’s ass, smoothing a hand over the silky fabric while his right teased around to the front to cup Iruka’s clothed cock.

The slippery softness was a maddening sensation over his erection, especially as Kakashi curled his fingers over it and began stroking him slowly while occasionally slipping down a little further to fondle his balls.

_ “Kakashi,” _ Iruka whined squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed his hips forward into Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi chuckled and quickened his pace while Iruka dug his fingers into Kakashi’s shoulders as his pleasure began to build. Iruka was vaguely aware of the pre-come dampened panties clinging to his skin as he bucked into Kakashi’s hand.

“Look at me Iruka.”

And Iruka did, though it felt like it took great effort to do so. But it was worth it, Kakashi looked just as wrecked as Iruka was feeling. Only a little more...

“I can’t wait to take them off of you, Iruka,” Kakashi murmured, leaning in. His next words were spoken against Iruka’s lips. “Unless you would prefer to be fucked in them.”

_ “Fuck, _ Kakashi!” Iruka said, his jaw falling open as he groaned loud and dirty, and a more substantial wet heat soaked the fabric of his underwear.

Iruka listed forward, head landing on Kakashi’s shoulder as his body quivered beneath his climax. Kakashi held him through it, pressing gentle kisses into his overheated skin.

When the haze of orgasm lifted, and his body stopped trembling, Iruka pushed away from Kakashi and dropped his hands down to Kakashi’s lap.

“You finished?” Iruka asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

Kakashi shrugged, lips pulling into a grin. “What can I say? You look good blowing your load in a pair of panties.”

“Oh my  _ god, _ Kakashi,” Iruka groaned, slightly mortified, and buried his face into the crook of Kakashi’s neck.

“I hope you got more than one pair because we’ve got the whole night.” Kakashi purred.

“Guess you’ll just have to go and look,” Iruka mumbled into Kakashi's neck.

“Guess I will.”


End file.
